1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an exothermic package body which improves absorption of medicinal components through skin.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Hitherto, medicinal components to be absorbed through skin are commonly applied in the form of ointment applied onto skin or in the form of cataplasm agent. However, in these applications, for example, in case of the ointment, the problem exists that skin grows clammy and clothes are soiled.
Though, as for the medicinal components to be applied onto skin, the absorption performance is generally accelerated through warming by the body temperature, a method for improving the absorption performance has not yet been proposed.
In consideration of this state, the present invention provides an exothermic package body having a layer containing a medicinal component, which permits superior development of the effect of the medicinal component by improving the absorption of the medicinal component through skin.